


#LoveHotelsAreAwesome

by lucycamui



Series: Love Hotels & Instagram [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Instagram, Love Hotels, M/M, VictUuri, hashtags, victor being a tourist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: After the Grand Prix, Victor drags Yuuri to go sightseeing in Tokyo and stumbles onto an interesting aspect of Japanese culture...“Yuuri, what are all those?”Yuuri looked down the street that Victor indicated, as first seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but then realized that it was the buildings themselves that had caught his coach’s attention.  “Well, uhh…” His heart sank a little when Victor started down the street, examinging blown-up display photos, with one of a room made up to look like the stereotypical image of a tropical resort. “They’re… love hotels.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a love hotel to research this, but don't tell my partner that.

Being dragged around Tokyo was almost more than Yuuri could handle. He didn’t think that it was possible to hit every major tourist spot in the city in one day, but damn was Victor trying. Midway through the day, Yuuri had to check the soles of his shoes to make sure they hadn’t worn through, because it sure felt like it.

At the very least, Yuuri had been hoping that being in a place as busy as Tokyo, where people tended to mind their own business and the sight of a foreigner was nothing new, would mean that they wouldn’t get nearly the amount of stares that they did back in Hasetsu. However, he failed to account for the fact that a loud and gorgeous Russian could turn heads anywhere. More so when that loud and gorgeous Russian happened to be the legendary Victor Nikiforov. 

Yuuri also failed to account for the fact that his recent success at the Grand Prix meant that his face had been plastered all over the news for the past week. Japan’s sense of national pride when it came to sports was second to none. Normally, Yuuri would have been fine blending in with the crowd. His hat and a face mask, and he was invisible to all but the occasional hardcore fan who recognized his signature glasses. Victor, however, didn’t blend in. Not even close. With his platinum hair, and his sparkling eyes and his nonstop excited questions, _“Yuuri, look at that! What is that?!”_ which seemed to come every few minutes.

“You’ve been to Tokyo before,” Yuuri grumbled when Victor _insisted_ they go down Takeshita-dori, even though the shops were more suited for teenaged girls. As someone who had followed Victor’s career quite closely, Yuuri knew exactly how many times Victor had been to Tokyo, for competitions, events and the like.

“Yeah, but not as a tourist!” Victor defended and then pulled Yuuri into yet another store that would have made the Cool Japan people proud. Victor wanted to look at _everything._

“Yuuri, what do those tshirts say?”

“Look at that cotton candy, Yuuri, it’s huuuuuuge!”

“We should do those photo booths together, Yuuri!”

“Aww, Yuuri, they make little animal faces in the crepes!”

“Yuuri, did that guy just put cream inside those fish things?”

“Ohmygod, Yuuri, look, this place has posters of you! You should offer to sign them!”

Yuuri just pulled the mask further up on his face.

By the time the sun set, Yuuri was exhausted and none of Victor’s, “Come on, Yuuri, where’s your stamina?” comments were helping him recover.

They had hit all the major stations on the Yamanote Line… In Shibuya, Victor bounced across the famous zebra crossing and then took a hundred selfies with Hachiko. In Akihabara, Yuuri barely managed to stop Victor from sprinting into a maid café. In Ikebukuro, Victor wanted every cute dog plushie that he saw in the crane game machines. In Ueno, Victor bought them pork buns shaped like pandas. They ended up in Shinjuku, where Victor practically squealed in delight when he saw Godzilla peeking over the top of the Hotel Gracery.

Yuuri felt like he could have spent the whole day practicing routines and been less exhausted. His feet were sore in a different way from how they did after a long day on skates and the inklings of a headache were beginning to tingle in his head. But still he followed Victor, driven by the fact that Victor’s fingers were laced through his as the Russian continued to tug him along the brightly lit streets. 

“Victor, let’s head bac—”

“What are all those?”

“Hmm?” Yuuri looked down the street that Victor indicated, as first seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but then realized that it was the buildings themselves that had caught his coach’s attention. “Oh, those are… hotels…”

His heart sunk a little when Victor started down the street, looking at the assorted displays and signs which advertised the types of rooms on offer. “Are they themed? Why are there so many?” Victor questioned curiously, examining large blown-up photos of a room made up to look like the stereotypical image of a tropical resort. 

“Well, uhh…” Part of Yuuri was surprised that Victor wasn’t aware of what they were. “They’re… love hotels.”

Victor straightened up and looked over at Yuuri, the curiosity in his blue eyes growing. “Love hotels?”

“Yeah. They’re for… for, umm, couples that are looking for a place to…” Yuuri trailed off, hoping that Victor would catch his drift, but the Russian’s expression remained unchanged. “Well, you know, apartments in Tokyo are pretty small and some people live with their families, or they don’t want to ride a crowded train an hour after a date and risk spoiling the mood or whatever, so love hotels are places for people to go when they wanna…”

“Love?” Victor prompted with an amused smile and Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah.”

Victor turned back around, wandering further down the street to look at the different hotels, then pointed to a sign with a price list on it. “What’s it mean by ‘rest’?”

“Oh, most of these places, you can rent a room for a couple hours instead of the whole night, because, ummm…” This was not the type of lecture on Japanese culture that Yuuri expected to be giving that day.

“It only takes that long to love?” Victor teased. Yuuri was glad that his mask hid his blush.

Suddenly, Victor grabbed his hand and Yuuri was being pulled toward the entrance of one hotel that was designed to look Grecian. “Victor!”

“What, I wanna see it!”

Yuuri pulled back and shook his head, keeping them on the street. “It’s not a tourist attraction!”

“Have you ever been in one?”

“No!”

“Then don’t you wanna see what it’s like?” 

“We already have a hotel for tonight!”

Victor wrinkled his nose in response and it was all that Yuuri could do not to exhale a soft ‘cute’ upon seeing it. Victor knew exactly what to do to get him to cave into anything.

“But that place is too small and plain and boring and come on, it’s not like we can’t afford it. I want to see a love hotel, Yuuri, please?” Victor put on a pout and Yuuri almost broke.

“Victor, most of these places don’t let two guys in together…”

“None of them?”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, sighing and thinking. “Not none of them.. But we’d probably have more luck if we head toward ni-chome.” 

Victor barely let him finish speaking before pulling Yuuri down the street. 

“Uh, Victor, I think ni-chome is the other way…” Yuuri said and Victor spun around, heading in the other direction immediately. It made Yuuri laugh and trail after him. 

After a few blocks of side streets, Yuuri pulled out his phone, typing in a quick Google search while at the same time wondering if perhaps he could somehow deviate Victor back toward the train station…

“Yuuri, look!”

No such luck. Victor was pointing to the entrance to another love hotel and a small sticker on the sidewall which indicated that same gender couples were welcome. Yuuri had no time to form a protest, as the next moment Victor had pulled him inside the done-up lobby. 

Yuuri had to admit it wasn’t as tacky as he was expecting, looking more like a rather classy boutique with dark granite flooring and small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. On either side of the reception, two sets of elevators were lined with large bouquets of flowers and there was a marble statute in one corner. Okay, maybe a little tacky…

“It’s a touch screen!”

The Japanese skater wandered over to the large television display in front of the unmanned reception, the screen lighting up to show the selection of rooms available.

“What’s it say?” Victor asked.

“The ones in red are occupied,” Yuuri explained, pointing to the squares covered with large red kanji. “And the green are open.”

“How about the yellow?” Victor inquired.

“Those are being… cleaned,” Yuuri muttered. “So, you’d have to wait…”

“Oh. Green it is then.” Victor reached up to select one of the rooms in the upper left hand corner, then paused again when another display came up, showing photos in more detail and listing the amenities available in it. “Yuuri?”

“It’s asking if you want to stay for a couple of hours or the whole night,” Yuuri said. 

“Oh, I think you’re worth more than just a couple of hours,” Victor winked and Yuuri blushed under his mask again, avoiding Victor’s eyes as he confirmed the other’s selection. After a moment, the machine under the display released a print out with the room number and a card key.

Victor glanced around them. “There’s no staff here?”

“There are, but they stay out of the way for privacy reasons,” Yuuri answered and then turned himself, looking around from side to side. “Ah, there.” He led Victor to an elevator off to the right side, the doors opening automatically. 

“You know a lot about these places for someone who says they’ve never been to one,” Victor commented.

“Minako-sensei told me all about them when she was drunk one night,” Yuuri replied quietly, watching the numbers on the display count up as the elevator moved. “Said I needed to know in case I ever needed to use one, even if it was a long shot. Or if I…” 

“Or?”

“Or, as she put it, ‘if you ever bed that Russian you like so much.’”

Luckily, the elevator doors opened on their floor, so Victor did not have the opportunity to tease Yuuri, too distracted by the fact there was no hallway in front of the elevator, only a short entrance area and a single door. Victor’s eyes scanned around quickly. “There’s only one room?”

“That’s why there were four elevators downstairs. It’d be a little awkward meeting another couple in the hallway after you’ve finished doing… that.”

“Fascinating,” Victor commented as Yuuri unlocked the door to the room and they both stepped inside. 

Victor’s whistle next to his ear echoed Yuuri’s reaction quite well, and for a moment, Yuuri thought that Victor had a point in complaining about the size of their room back at the regular hotel they had booked for their stay in Tokyo, because this had to be at least four times larger. 

The wooden flooring was the rich color of chocolate and dark golden wallpaper stretched up to the high ceiling. On the far end of the room was a vanity lined with lotions and various beauty products, and large mirrors that Yuuri could guess had hinges to allow the angles to be adjusted with ease. The lights were set low, illuminating the long black couch against one wall and the bed that was at exactly the right height for—

“Yuuri, look! They’ve got, like, ten different kinds of lube! And they’re all flavored! Let’s try them!”

Yuuri didn’t want to look. He certainly did not want to try. “Victor…”

“Yuuri, this bed is even bigger than mine back in St. Petersburg!”

He could see that quite clearly. 

“Yuuri, what are all these bottles on the vanity? What’s _All Over Milk_?”

He didn’t know and didn’t want to know.

“Yuuri, the bathtub has jets! And it’s shaped like a heart, awwww!”

Of course it does. And of course it was.

“Yuuri, there’s a sauna!”

Yes, yes, there was a— what?!

Victor was right. There was a sauna. Small and tucked into the corner of the spacious bathroom area, but definitely a sauna. Yuuri did not know what to say. Victor did. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to have sex in there though, seems a little dangerous.”

Yuuri wanted to die.

“Ahh, Japan is awesome!”

Yuuri wanted to go back to Detroit, where the only embarrassing things had been the amount of selfies that Phichit posted daily and the number of posters of Victor he’d had in his dorm room… “Don’t you think it’s a bit weird?” Yuuri asked. “Other people have… you know…”

“No. People have sex in regular hotel rooms too,” Victor answered and reached up to slid his fingers over Yuuri’s cheeks and behind his ears, lifting up the strings looped around them, removing the mask from Yuuri’s face. “We have.”

Yuuri dropped his eyes to the floor, shuffling his feet a little. No mask to hide his blush behind now. 

“Well, I’m going to take a bubble bath!” Victor declared when Yuuri didn’t respond, finding a towel and shedding off his clothes. He was down to his boxers and socks before he paused to glance over his shoulder and address Yuuri. “Want to join me?” he offered with a wink.

Yuuri wanted to go back in time and slap his younger self for thinking that a romance with Victor Nikiforov would be pure bliss. “No.”

Victor’s exaggerated pout only lasted a few seconds, disappearing the moment he did, bouncing into the large shower room. Soon, the muffled sound of running water seeped into the main part of the room, and Yuuri flopped down on the bed. The blankets were plush and the mattress felt like a cloud under him after the long, long day of running all over Tokyo. 

Picking up the tv remote, Yuuri selected the option for the regular channels and flipped through them until settling for a variety program that he watched for a minute and then muted in favor of pulling his phone from his pocket. He had barely glanced at it since morning, so he caught up on news and updates from his usual circle, which had certainly grown a lot over the past year.

His phone vibrated in his hand and a notification from Instagram ran across the top of the screen. _v-nikiforov just posted a photo._ From the bath. Surrounded by pink-colored bubbles, smiling at a million watts while flashing a peace sign. 

**v-nikiforov** _Relaxing after a long day exploring Tokyo with Yuuri!_ #tokyo #bubblebath #thetubisaheart #lovehotelsareawesome

“Victor!!”

Victor looked entirely too smug when Yuuri burst into the bathroom.

“Yes?” he blinked innocently, blowing some of the bubbles off his palms in Yuuri’s direction. “You won’t let me take photos in the onsen, so what’s wrong with here?”

“Did you let everyone know we’re in a love hotel through your hashtags?!”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like we’re some badly kept secret. Everyone knows we’re a couple and couples do couple things like—”

“But you don’t need to advertise it to the world!”

“Maybe if you got in here with me I could take up my time somehow else, hmm?”

Yuuri glared at the Russian, who was looking ridiculous and adorable in the heart-shaped tub, little bubbles decorating his hair and blinking with his eyelashes. “I hope you drop your phone into the tub!” Yuuri shut the door to the shower room and Victor’s overflowing bubble bath with more force than necessary. He exhaled deeply and then crawled back on top of the bed, wanting to hide under the pillows while trying to ignore the fact that some other couple probably already had sex on top of them that day. 

Honestly, Victor had no filter, and Yuuri didn’t mean that in hashtag terms. Peeking out from between pillows, Yuuri could see that comments had already started to pop up on the photo.

 **christophe-gc** What’s a love hotel?  
**christophe-gc** Nvm, I googled it #getsome  
**christophe-gc** Also how come no one’s informed me of this?!  
**minako-okukawa** Tell Yuuri that it’s about time  
**yuri-plisetsky** Is nothing sacred anymore? Plz stop

Common sense must have been something that ran with the name Yuri, despite differences in romanized spellings. Yuuri sighed again, then scrolled back up to the photo, ignoring the caption. Victor did look cute... surrounded by bubbles, joy radiating off his handsome face, cheeks flushed from the heat of the water, the color spreading down his neck and to the top of his collarbone. Yuuri wondered how far that flush went and if Victor’s toned thighs would also hold the same shade of—

Yuuri buried his face in the soft pillow and blacked out his phone screen, almost at the point of letting out a quiet whine. All he had wanted to do was go back to their normal hotel, in a normal part of the city, with a normal bathtub, and relax there, normally, but instead there he was, being tormented by adorable photos of his fiancé in a love hotel bathtub and the teasing comments from his friends and random internet followers questioning whether Victor was really at a love hotel and then prompting him to post photos of Yuuri in the bath with him. Did people have no shame? When did it become okay make such kind of bold demands of strangers? 

The mattress dipped beside him. Yuuri turned his head to see Victor next to him, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, his hair still glistening with water. Yuuri wanted to stay mad at him, but his smile was dazzling. However, Yuuri sensed that there was something behind it. “What?”

“I might have made a mess…” Victor said slyly. 

“What did you do?”

“I turned on the jets in the bathtub and the bubbles went kind of crazy. They’re _everywhere.”_

Yuuri laughed and then leaned in, touching his temple to the top of Victor’s bicep. “See, that’s the kinda thing you should be posting photos of online.”

“Me drowning in excessive amounts of bubbles?”

“Yeah, way more charming.”

Victor chuckled and shifted closer to Yuuri, resting his cheek atop Yuuri’s chest. The Japanese skater was still wearing his sweater and scarf, which Victor nuzzled into. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he murmured through a muffled yawn, closing his eyes.

Yuuri played with a few strands of Victor’s wet hair, realizing that it would dampen his clothing, but he didn’t say anything. Victor was warm against him, melting away any tiny flecks of irritation that Yuuri might have felt over the course of the day at Victor’s constant pulling and questions and photos and everything. Now, Yuuri just wanted to hold him close and kiss his full lips which were releasing slow and steady exhales— “Are you sleeping?!”

“Mmmm… tired,” Victor mumbled, burying his face further into Yuuri’s scarf. 

“Victor!” Yuuri really did let out a whine that time.

Victor tilted his face up, peering at Yuuri through heavy eyelashes. “What? It was a long day… I’m warm and cozy and I feel like—” He yawned again.

Yuuri worried at his lower lip while glancing down at Victor. The Russian’s cheeks were still flushed, the color accenting his pale skin perfectly. His lips were parted and looking sinfully welcoming. The bathrobe was tied loosely, the folds parting to expose his long legs, one of which he had hooked over Yuuri’s. Yuuri always liked how much softer Victor’s skin felt against his own after a hot bath or a dip in the onsen… 

“Yuuri, what’s bothering you?” Victor reached up, tracing Yuuri’s jawline delicately with his thumb. “If you’re really upset about that hashtag, I can edit it…”

“No, not that…” Yuuri’s lip started to feel sore as he continued to bite at it. “It’s just that… I mean, if you’re tired, that’s fine but… why did we come to a love hotel if we’re not going to…”

Realization spread across Victor’s face and so did a smile. “Oh, Yuuri.” Victor sat up and pulled off Yuuri’s scarf and sweater before gripping the younger’s skater hips, tugging Yuuri into his lap. “All you ever have to do is ask.”

Yuuri didn’t blush when he caught Victor’s lips with his own, undoing the knot in the ties of the Russian’s bathrobe and then eagerly sliding his hands over the warm skin beneath it.

~~~~~~~

The familiar chime of a Line message arriving on his phone woke Yuuri up. Shifting out of Victor’s loose embrace, he reached up over his head and groped around for his glasses and the phone, blindly locating both. It was from Phichit. Yuuri rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sliding on his glasses.

_So who exhausted who last night? Can’t tease us like that and not expect us to be curious._

Yuuri frowned and held the phone up over his face as he typed back. _What do you mean?_

The message came back with a link to Victor’s Instagram and another photo had been posted the previous night. Of the two of them in bed, with Yuuri asleep against Victor’s visibly bare chest, face half-concealed by blankets, while Victor winked up at the camera.

 **v-nikiforov** _Exhausted. Oyasumi!_ ~♡ #eatingkatsudonallnightlong #lovehotelsarereallyawesome

“Victor!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might be swayed to make an explicit version, if there's interest...
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on tumblr: @lucycamui


End file.
